The Consequences of Falling
by Forbbidden Darkness
Summary: A songfic to k.d. lang's 'The Consequences of Falling.' Kinda sad, so grab your hankies. I wrote this at * checks watch* one in the morning so if it's studid, just tell me


The Consequences of Falling  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or k.d. lang's " The Consequences of Falling"  
Never have, never will. So go suck a bottle all ya freakin' lawyers. Go hunt down people from E-bay and make a profit. I don't have any money cuz I  
don't have a job or get an allowence. Oh yeah, and I'm writing down the lyrics of The Consqences of Falling by just listening. So if I screw up it,  
tell me.  
  
*____*  
  
" Speaking."  
  
'Thoughts  
  
/ Yugi to Yami/  
  
// Yami to Yugi//  
  
\\ Lyrics\\  
  
Um... that's it I think. I was really depressed when I wrote this so...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
\\ Are you breathing what I'm breathing?\\  
  
Yugi was lying on his bed, crying softly, with tears falling onto the Sennen puzzle around his neck. He wiped away some tears as he got up and stood in front of his mirror, gazing at the pitiful reflection that gazed back. The eyes, once filled with innocence and purity were now just another part of an empty space, lost for all of eternity. They would look the same to the untrained eye, but look closer, and you would find that his eyes now were just neverending tunnels. He is no longer the sweet angel that everybody thought they knew. Now, all of his smiles are fake, for deep inside, the boy was deeply damaged, beyond repair.  
  
\\ Are you're wishes the same as mine?\\  
  
About a month ago, things had been perfect for Yugi. He had always found what he was looking for, everyday all of the time. He had a cheerful family, though small, it was wonderful. His grandfather was always helpful and kind to Yugi. Yami was more than just a friend to Yugi They were even more than brothers. The were yin and yang, two halves of a hole. They were bond together. But then, after a run in with a childhood bully, without Yami to protect him, things had started to turn. Jou had saw him being bullied, and came to his rescue, only to recieve a major blow to to ribs, and put him into a hospital with a couple of broken ribs. Then his friends started to blame Yugi for Jou's injury, and turned against him, gossiping behind his back. Even Yami had started to ignore him. So now that left Yugi alone. No one.  
  
\\ Are you meeting What I'm meeting?\\  
  
YAMI POV  
  
I laughed along with the gang as Honda mocked Jou since he had lost against me five times already at this one game at the arcade. You could tell he was starting to really get pissed off. He cracked his knuckles, signing that if anyone laughed more, he would give them a good kick in the ass. I did stop laughing, but for a different reason. Ryou. He looked so out of focus today. I could tell he was thinking deeply. I was about to ask him what was wrong when Jou challenged me to another match. I sighed as I turned my back for another round.  
  
YUGI POV  
  
\\ I am waiting for a sign!!\\  
  
I shuddered as I pulled open a drawer and took out a small wooden box, with Egyptian symbols carved on the outside. I carefully opened the box, revealing a small dagger, with hierogylphics on the bottom. Yami had given to me for one of my birthdays. He said that the symbols on it said purity. I bit my lip as I took it from it's case. Yami would sure regret giving this to me now. I whimpered as I placed the blade to my wrist...  
  
\\ My haaaaaaannds tremble, My heeaaaaaaaart aches. Is it you calling? Is it you calling?\\  
  
YAMI'S POV  
  
I cried out as the pain enveloped my body. Never had I felt anything like this before! Cries of help echoed through my mind. What the hell had happened! I fell onto my knees, clutching my head. What had happened to my aibou?  
  
// YUGI!!! YUGI!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?!// I screamed through our mind link.  
  
/.../  
  
\\ If I'm alone in this I don't think I can face the consequences of falling consequences of falling... consequences of falling consequences of falling....\\  
  
Dammit! Why wouldn't he answer me!  
  
" Hey Yami, are you alright?" a voice called out to me.  
  
" Yugi..." I whimpered, getting up and racing as fast as I could back to the game shop.  
  
YUGI POV  
  
\\ Are you thinking What I'm thinking? Does you're pulse quicken like mine?\\  
  
I watched the blood flow down both of my wrists. I had finally done it. Now no one could make rude comments, or ignore me any longer. I would be gone, laughing as they cry over my dead body, me, just a wandering, helpless ghost, bound somewhere between the depths of heaven and hell. I laughed to myself. Yeah right. Like they would care if I'm gone...  
  
\\ Are you dreaming what I'm dreaming? I can't read you're mind!!\\  
  
The world around me was now a blur, me slipping under. I swayed on my feet and landed on my knees, dropping the Egyptian knife. It was too late now. I was already gone. I muttered pointless things under my breath before I passed out on the floor in my own blood.  
  
\\ One step towards you. Two steps back! Feels like I'm crawling! Feels like I'm crawling!\\  
  
YAMI POV  
  
I raced as I saw the game shop getting closer. I prayed that Yugi was all right. The other five, consisting of Jou, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, and Bakura followed close behind. My heart beat rapidly. Oh Yugi... what have you done?  
  
\\ If I'm alone in this I don't think I can face... the consequences of falling consequences of falling... consequences of falling consequences of falling consequences of fall-ling\\  
  
I cried out as I saw Yugi's soul room door slowly open. As it did, I saw painful images in my mind. As the door opened, blood rushed out and covered the souls of my shoes.  
  
We then finally reached the game shop. I panically opened the door and rushed upstairs. I burst through my aibou's door and burst into tears. My light was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, unconcious. I knelt beside him andwrapped my arms around him tightly. Gods he was cold. I tore off my jacket and began wrapping it around his wrists. The others then found us in the room and all gasped. Even Bakura looked like he'd faint at any moment, even though growing up through tougher times in Egypt. Tea sobbed into Jou's shirt while he put his arm around her to comfort her, tears threatening his eyes too. Ryou was embraced lovingly by his Yami, while Honda just stared blankly into space.  
  
\\ My haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannds tremble. My heaaart aches! Is it you calling? Is it you calling?\\  
  
The ambulance came five minutes after Jou had called. They took Yugi into the back of the ambulance, reluctantly letting me in too. I heard the doctors muttering to themselves four words about every minute. I cried silently as I recognized it as " he needs a miracle ".  
  
\\ If I'm alone in this I don't think I can face... the consequences of falling consequences of falling... consequences of falling consequences of falling...\\  
  
( At the hospital.)  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
The doctor came in the waiting room, where Yami and the others were waiting to see if the forgotten angel was alright. He teared up and said the three worst words anybody could ever hear.  
  
" Yugi is dead."  
  
Yami covered his mouth and doubled over, to prevent from puking and to try and stall the scream about to burst out any second. They came as painful chokes instead. He was gone. Forever...  
  
\\consequences of falling consequences of falling... consequences of falling consequences of falling...\\  
  
Yami's friends tried to hold him up from collapsing. Everyone cried that day. Everyone.  
  
\\consequences of falling consequences of falling... consequences of falling consequences of falling...\\  
  
YUGI POV  
  
I watched carefully from the ceiling of the funeral home, watching everyone cry and mourn... for me. I heard silent whispers of sorries from all who turned on me. Lordy, even Seto was crying! Why did they miss me so much? I thought they hated me!  
  
It struck me later that they had loved me. They just made a mistake, as did I. Now I can never learn from my mistake...  
  
\\consequences of falling consequences of falling... consequences of falling consequences of falling...\\  
  
( A week later)  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Yami sat there on the beach, silent tears running down his face as he looked to the sky. He had nothing now, since his friends, no YUGI'S friends, felt the exact same way.  
  
" Oh Yugi.... I miss you so much..." he muttered to himself, as the waves came up to his bare feet. " I'm sorry..."  
  
" I know Yami. I'm sorry too."  
  
Yami wheeled around to see Yugi, with angel wings and nearly transparent behind him. Yami's mouth hang open.  
  
" But... how.."  
  
The angel Yugi sighed. " I am a wandering spirit, as are you Yami. We both can see each other."  
  
" Yes, but why are you still here?"  
  
Angel Yugi smiled softly. " I thought you would have figured it out by now, Yami. I want to show you something." Yugi reached out and grabbed Yami's wrist, slowly walking him toward the ocean. He sighed heavily as he stepped onto the water, still holding onto Yami. And with that, holding hands, Yugi took Yami across the water, on top of it, with only their feet on the water.  
  
" Now Yami. What would you call this?"  
  
" I... I would call it a miracle!" he gasped, staring at the water below him.  
  
" No. Just a trick. Just a simple magic trick. A miracle is a teen turning down drugs for an education. A miracle is family, being there for one and another. That is what a miracle is..."  
  
Yami stared at Yugi for a long time before nodding his head in understandment.  
  
They then walked back to the sand and Yugi let go of Yami's arm. " I have to go now." And with that, a blinding flash of light enveloped Yugi, and he disapeared. And now, Yami has more confidence then ever..  
  
\\consequences of falling consequences of falling... consequences of falling... consequences of falling... consequences of falling... consequences of falling... consequences of falling... consequences of falling... consequences of falling.....................\\  
  
************************************  
  
Me: * cries* that was sad... ain't miracles wunnerful? Anyways, read and review. Tell me if it sucked or not. Cuz it is currently * checks watch* one o clock in my area and I was really depressed when I wrote this so don't get to mean... * yawns* Nightnight... oh yeah! This was one-shot, so no other chappies. But I might do a sequel... * hinthint* 


End file.
